Karaoke
by Buka-sama
Summary: Czyli co się dzieje, kiedy jakimś cudem w barze z karaoke spotkają się Takao, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko i Kagami?
1. Toaru shinja no kakan na mainichi

Midorima wzdycha zdegustowany, wchodząc do niedużego baru z karaoke na końcu ulicy. Niestety, prowadząc rikszę, to Takao staje się stroną dominującą... Nie, po prostu on decyduje gdzie jechać. Ta wersja brzmi dużo lepiej dla zielonowłosego mężczyzny, trzymającego w dłoni czarkę do sake. Wcale nie zamierzał się upić. To szczęśliwy przedmiot na dzisiaj według Oha-Asy.

**(W tym momencie najlepiej by było, gdybyście wygooglowali piosenkę ****Toaru shinja no kakan na mainichi i włączyli. Jeśli nie, to tak też możecie czytać, ale lepiej włączyć)**

Zanim się orientuję, jego partner zamawia piosenkę i wciąga go na scenę. Rozbrzmiewają pierwsze dźwięki gitary. Shintarou nie lubi takiej muzyki i najchętniej zszedłby ze sceny. Jednak to mogłoby zostać uznane za tchórzostwo przez ludzi siedzących przy stolikach, a na to nie może sobie pozwolić. Kazunari dyskretnie ściska go za rękę, wskazując głową na ekran. Daje mu do zrozumienia, że to on ma zacząć.

_Kyou mo kyou to te jinji wo tsukusu no dayo..._

Pierwsze linijkę śpiewa nieśmiało, jednak słysząc na sali szmer uznania dla swojego głębokiego i dźwięcznego głosu nabiera pewności siebie. Prostuje się, wystudiowanym gestem poprawia okulary i kontynuuje.

_Waraitakereba warae aidentiti no jijou na no da..._

Teraz, kiedy się ośmielił, patrzy na publiczność z góry. Oni natomiast patrzą z otwartymi ustami. Każdy słyszał o wspaniałym koszykarzu Midorimię Shintarou. Nikt nie podejrzewał go o zdolności wokalne.

_Shin-chan chotto yarisugi? Te ka yabasugi? Te ka otome ka. Oh!_

Takao przejmuję pałeczkę. Nigdy nie chwalił się, że potrafi na tyle dobrze rapować. Co więcej, wspaniale zabawia publiczność. Kręci się po całej scenie, porusza w rytmie muzyki i potrząsa zgrabną pupą. Okularnik usiłuje na to nie patrzeć. Nie wychodzi mu.

_Kyou wa ittan to funky na odai de fancy na tenkai funny na joutai..._

Ciemnowłosy zbliża się do chłopaka. Midorima przełyka ślinę. Kazunari śpiewając okrąża go , wychyla się zza ramienia, wsuwa pod rękę. Widać, że dobrze się bawi, ocierając się o swój nowy rekwizyt sceniczny.

_Maji datsubou ohaasa hideee iya midorima sugeee sono shisei ni buraboo..._

**Ocierając**. Shintarou ma ochotę go zabić. Choć właściwie ma ochotę na coś zupełnie innego, ale zabije go za doprowadzanie siebie do takiego stanu w miejscach publicznych. Jeszcze chwila i nie powstrzyma

pragnienia, żeby przyciągnąć jego drobne ciało.

_Hibi muchafuri kakan ni jikkou I respect you._

Takao puszcza mu oczko, uśmiecha się szeroko i szturcha w ramię, pokazując, że teraz jego kolej.

_Yuzurenai ryuugi wo mamoru dake da wo-oh..._

Midorima stoi sztywno. Nie jest taki jak jego partner. Już samo to, że śpiewa na tej scenie jest dla niego wielkim wyzwaniem. Jest jednocześnie zażenowany i szczęśliwy, że mógł gdzieś wreszcie wyjść ze swoją drugą połówką. Choć nie takie miejsce sobie wyobrażał.

_Sore kurai dekizu ni nani wo nashi togerareru to iu no ka..._

Jego towarzysz splata ich palce, próbując dodać mu pewności siebie. Na co okularnik tylko rumieni się i

odwraca wzrok.

_Toritome no na mainichi yudan naku ikiro..._

Kiedy ich głosy rozbrzmiewają w końcu razem, brzmią jakby wręcz idealnie się dopełniały.

_Sono doryoku ga kanarazu mi wo musubu to shinjite..._

Tak samo jak w ich życiu. Są jak ogień i woda. Wesoły i poważny. Rozsądny i spontaniczny. Są dla siebie idealnym dopełnieniem.

_Oose no mama!_

Kazunari nie tylko rapuje. Ma wspaniały, dźwięczny głos, nad którym potrafi zapanować, tworząc coś pięknego.

_Kyou mo kyou to te mai peesu ni kunrin, yes sir..._

Shintarou słucha oniemiały. Sam w domu często gra na pianinie, czasami do tego śpiewając, ale nigdy nie słyszał wokalu Takao, który salutuje do niego pod koniec linijki.

_Kawari montte iwanaide aisubeki waga eesu nano dayo..._

Kiedyś nie lubił być przedrzeźniany, ale teraz słysząc swoje _nano dayo _z ust partnera uśmiecha się lekko.

Po takim czasie już wie, że nie robi tego złośliwie.

_Shin-chan are tebura jan? Nani yabaku, ne? Te ka souhaku? oh!_

Chłopak całkiem zmienia tekst piosenki , patrząc Midorimie prosto w oczy.

_Urusai damare sawagu na koko ni reisei ni saredo jinsoku ni nyuushu!_

Zapominając, że są na scenie, mężczyzna przerywa jego część i ucisza jego żartobliwe przytyki, tak jak robi to co dzień.

_Maji nandai ohaasa kitsuuu iya midorima tsureee sono shisei ni kirei..._

Czarnowłosy odbija piłeczkę. To tylko zwykłe, codzienne spory, które od pewnego czasu bardziej ich bawią niż złoszczą.

_Chakasu na! Mattaku fukaku nano dayo nukatta no dayo!_

Kończy Shintarou.

_Naante na!_

"Żartowałem." zapewnia go towarzysz i jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuują swoją piosenkę.

_Konnan ni tachimukau unmei na dake da, wo-oh..._

Okularnik rzadko mówi o tym na głos, ale uważa, że jest w życiu naprawdę szczęśliwy. I nie zawdzięcza tego lucky item'om Oha-Asy, a pewnemu roześmianemu, szczeremu brunetowi.

_Sore kurai konasezu nani wo kachitorou nado to iu no ka?_

Samo przebywanie z nim napełnia go optymizmem i wesołością, których to brakowało mu na co dzień.

_Tamasareteru subete wo erabareru tame ni..._

Takao obraca ich tak, że śpiewając, opierają się o siebie plecami. Oboje czują przyjemne ciepło, bijące od tego drugiego.

_Tsuyoi ishi de onore wo uragirazu ni susumunda..._

Nie potrzebują zbyt wielu słów. Zwłaszcza Kazunari nie potrzebuje ich dużo, kiedy żyje ze wstydliwym tsundere. Swoim wstydliwym tsundere. Tyle wystarczy.

_Soko kara darou!_

Następuje krótki przerywnik, podczas którego odwracają się do siebie i patrzą w oczy. Niższy chłopak ma mały problem i zadziera wysoko głowę, ale już do tego przywykł.

_Toritome no na mainichi yudan naku ikiro..._

Na scenie panuje coraz bardziej intymna atmosfera. Kilku gości nie wytrzymuje tego i opuszcza lokal ze zdegustowanymi minami. Ciemnowłosy tylko wesoło macha im na pożegnanie.

_Sono doryoku ga kanarazu mi wo musubu to shinjite..._

Cieszy się, że zaciągnął swojego Shin-chana na karaoke. Takich właśnie rozrywek brakuje w ich związku, ale on jeszcze o to zadba.

_Tamasareteru subete wo erabareru tame ni..._

Mimo, że w koszykówce są swoistym "cieniem i światłem", to dzisiaj oboje błyszczą tak samo.

_Tsuyoi ishi de onore wo uragirazu ni susumunda..._

Piosenka ma się ku końcowi, a wokaliści coraz bardziej się do siebie zbliżają.

_Ouse no mama!_

Kiedy na scenie rozbrzmiewa ostatni dźwięk, Midorima się nie powstrzymuje. W końcu nikt z publiczności chyba ich nie zna. Przyciąga do siebie bruneta, pochyla się i całuje go. Nie jest to namiętny pocałunek, jedynie delikatne muśnięcie. Rozgrzewa jednak obojga. Shintarou jest bardzo szczęśliwy. Do momentu, w którym słyszy oklaski i głośny krzyk:

-Midorimacchi! Takaocchi! Brawo!

* * *

Kazunari w końcu ściąga go z podestu siłą i prowadzi w kierunku stolika przy którym siedzą Aomine, Kise, Kuroko i Kagami. Ciemnoskóry, widząc ich złączone dłonie, uśmiecha się drwiąco i rzuca:

- Oho, może nawet nasz wodorost sobie dzisiaj ulży. - Porusza sugestywnie brwiami.

- To co mówisz jest wielce nietaktowne! - oburza się okularnik. - I co wy tu robicie? - pyta zdegustowany.

- Mnie ciągnęło do baru, a blondi powiedziała, że pójdzie, jak będzie karaoke. To jestem - wyjaśnia Daiki.

- Nie mów na mnie blondi! - prycha Ryota, ale nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi.

- A my... z Kuroko... postanowiliśmy gdzieś wyjść... i tak jakoś... - Kagami drapie się zażenowany w tył głowy. Wszyscy potakują w zrozumieniu, wiedząc, że chłopak od początku liceum próbuje nieporadnie uświadomić Tetsuyę o swoich uczuciach.

- Skończmy to pitolenie o Szopenie - przerywa Aomine. - Kelner, butelkę sake i... - szybko przelicza gości - sześć czarek! A nie, glon ma własną. Więc pięć.

- Dzisiaj nie piję - wtrąca cicho Taiga. Wszyscy patrzą na niego jak na idiotę.

- Obiecałem odstawić Kuroko do domu - wyjaśnia.

- Cztery czarki! - krzyczy w stronę baru niebieskowłosy.

- Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Chodźmy zaśpiewać!

- Spadaj, w życiu!

- To pójdę sam! - Blondyn nadyma policzki i idzie w stronę baru.

* * *

**W ogóle, pierwszy rozdział był taki poważny, uczuciowy... Następne będą bardziej komediowe, poleje się sake, a akcja będzie się skupiać nie tylko na scenie, ale i na publiczności. **


	2. Perfect Copy

Kise pewnym krokiem wchodzi na scenę. Jest zły na swojego partnera, który nie zgodził się z nim zaśpiewać, ale jednocześnie cieszy się, że wystąpi. Błysk reflektorów to coś, co uwielbia. Choć teraz znajduje się w małej knajpce i tak zamierza dać z siebie wszystko.

**Googlujemy piosenkę "Perfect Copy" i puszczamy ;**

Piosenka zaczyna się żwawo, a Ryota uśmiecha się pod nosem. Macha do przyjaciół przy stoliku i rozpoczyna swoje show. Muzyka jest wesoła, ale jego ruchy są drapieżne, jakby kocie. Nie uczył się wcześniej tego tańca, spontanicznie układa choreografię, której pozazdrościłyby mu nie jedne gwiazdy. "Mógłby mi w domu tak tańczyć." mruczy pod nosem Aomine, wpatrując się w sylwetkę chłopaka.

_Jouzetsu dayo sono shigusa mesen hitotsu te ni toru you da ne..._

Pierwszy wers rozbrzmiewa dźwięcznie, wprawiając w zachwyt widownię. Mężczyzna jest w swoim żywiole. Lata kariery modela nauczyły go błyszczeć i przyciągać wzrok kobiet. Z resztą nie tylko kobiet.

_Joudan daro sono teido ka? Manetakunaru kurai ni misete yo..._

Daiki bardzo stara się nie przyglądać zbytnio. Chciałby udawać, że mu nie zależy. Chciałby być bardziej męski, co, w jego mniemaniu, oznacza bycie nieczułym chamem. Ale nie jest w stanie. Wlepia zachwycone spojrzenie w blondyna, uśmiechając się lekko.

_IMEEJI no saki mo ura mo doko kara demo kamawanai ze..._

Otrząsa się dopiero, kiedy Kuroko trąca go, wskazując wymownie na butelkę. Ciemnoskóry rozlewa alkohol do czarek i śmieje się, widząc zbolałą minę Kagamiego, wpatrującego się w swoją Colę z lodem.

_Shigekiteki ni!_

Przysuwa się do niego tak, by Tetsuya go nie usłyszał.

_Perfect copy? no no mou sore ijou sa!_

- Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze do niczego nie doszło? - zagaduje.

- O co ci chodzi, baranie? - Taiga nie jest w humorze.

- O ciebie. O was. - słyszy w odpowiedzi.

_Shunkan de be mine..._

Kise czuje się ignorowany. Kise nie lubi być ignorowany, o nie.

_It's your style, no no mou ore no mono da..._

Policzki czerwonowłosego momentalnie bordowieją. Aomine kontynuuje.

- Popatrz na tych dwóch - wskazuje na Midorimę i Takao. - Poznali się wtedy, kiedy wy, a już się wesoło miętolą.

_ORIJINARU ga kasumu hodo no kire de kaesu ze!_

- Wcale się nie miętolimy! - czerwona twarz Shintarou upodabnia go do pomidora. 

- Nie, nie, nikt nie widzi, jak się macacie po udach właśnie w tej chwili - rzuca chłopak, na co okularnik momentalnie się prostuje. Kazunari tylko wybucha śmiechem.

_Tanoshimesou na purei da ne sou konakucha hariai ga nai yo..._

-To nie tak... bo my... - Taiga drapie się w tył głowy.

- Yhym. Ale zobacz, jak się dzisiaj schleje, to będziesz miał szansę. - mruga do niego.

- Dupek! - Daiki dostaje pięścią w głowę, ale zamiast się odgryźć, po prostu dolewa sobie sake.

_Atarimae de akiaki da hayaku ore wo moesasetekure yo..._

Ryota jest natomiast mocno zirytowany. Być może jakieś nieznane mu osoby przyglądają mu się, ale jego przyjaciele, przyzwyczajeni do ciągłego sparklenia, już nie zwracają uwagi.

_Wakarikitta kachi ya make ja soro soro monotarinai daro..._

Zaczyna wyczyniać na scenie coraz mniej prawdopodobne rzeczy. Prawda jest taka, że często ogląda tańczących ludzi, choćby przed pokazami. A teraz "Perfect Copy" robi swoje.

_Odorokasete!_

"Zaskocz mnie!" śpiewa, rzucając tęskne spojrzenia w stronę Aomine.

_Unreadable? no no arienai koto sa..._

Szkoda tylko, że sam nie zauważa ukradkowych spojrzeń swojego wybranka, który aż przestawił krzesło, żeby nie skręcić karku przez ciągłe odwracanie głowy.

_Shunkan de complete..._

Wychodzi na to, że oboje są ślepi. A może to ta wrodzona ślepota ich połączyła?

_It's too late mou arifureteiru ne..._

Ciemnoskóry staje się odrobinę głośniejszy, nos i policzki Midorimy zaczynają być czerwone.

- Takao-kun, jak to jest, że wyglądasz na trzeźwego? - zagaduje Kuroko.

_ORIJINARU de katenai nara tsugi wa dou deru?_

- Wiesz co, to chyba to nieszczęsne "Hawk's Eye". Nawet się schlać porządnie nie mogę, bo i tak widzę wszystko i wszystkich jak trzeba. Żadnej kołyszącej się podłogi, czy innych atrakcji.

_IMEEJI no saki mo ura mo doko kara demo kamawanai ze..._

Aomine znów przysuwa się do Kagamiego, by przybliżyć mu sytuację.

_Misete hoshii!_

- Nie widziałeś go nigdy porządnie pijanego, co?

Oczywiście, Taiga już wcześniej pił ze swoim niższym kolegą, ale było to zaledwie kilka piw, więc...

- No, w sumie nie - przyznaje.

_Perfect copy? no no mou sore ijou sa..._

- Hahaha, no to się zdziwisz. Jak Tetsu się nażłopie to nie ma zmiłuj - śmieje się.

_Shunkan de be mine..._

Zdesperowany Kise wysyła parterowi buziaka i cieszy się jak dziecko, widząc w odpowiedzi jego uśmiech.

_It's your style no no mou ore no mono da..._

Zmęczył się już trochę i nie jest tak energiczny jak na początku, ale i tak robi wrażenie.

_Touzen no confusion!_

Podoba mu się i chyba będzie musiał częściej zaciągać tu Daikiego. Nawet jeśli nie chce śpiewać. I koniecznie innych z Pokolenia Cudów.

_Unreadable? no no arienai koto sa..._

Ale będzie fajnie! Chociaż, może lepiej odpuścić sobie Akashiego? Kto wie, co się stanie, kiedy pijany Seijuuro chwyci za nożyczki...

_Shunkan de complete..._

Teraz to nie ważne. Na razie świetnie się bawi na scenie i nie chce się przejmować.

_It's too late mou arifureteiru ne..._

Macha wesoło do Aomine i stara się śpiewać jak najlepiej, bo to już ostatnie wersy piosenki.

_ORIJINARU ga kasumu hodo no kire de kaesu ze!_

Ostatni dźwięk rozbrzmiewa czysto, a chłopak kłania się i zbiega ze sceny.

* * *

- Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Podobało ci się? - ekscytuje się, kiedy już dotarł do stolika.

W odpowiedzi Aomine sadza go na swoich kolanach i szepcze do ucha coś, przez co policzki blondyna pąsowieją.

- A teraz pokaże ci, jak to się robi - mówi głośniej i wstaje.

- Żartujesz? Idziesz śpiewać? - śmieje się Kagami. - Ileś ty tego wypił? - kpi. Po chwili zamiera, widząc pustą butelkę. Midorima i Takao unoszą dłonie w obronnym geście.

- Prawie sam ożłopałeś taką butlę? - nie może się nadziwić.

- Sam? Spójrz na swojego chłoptasia! - broni się. - Ja nawet nie zauważam, kiedy on sobie nalewa!

Taiga kieruje swój wzrok na Kuroko i nadziwić się nie może, widząc jak lekko kołysze się do przodu i do tyłu, do przodu i do tyłu...

- Kelner, kolejną butelkę proszę! - rozbrzmiewa głos Kise. - Nic mi nie zostawili, no ja nie mogę!

**W kolejnym odcinku usłyszymy Aomine w piosence "UNSTOPPABLE". Nie wyłączajcie odbiorników. Czy coś.**


	3. UNSTOPPABLE

- Ja wam jeszcze pokaże! - wygraża się Aomine, zostawiając przy stoliku polewającego Kise, zajętych sobą Midorimę i Takao, kompletnie wstawionego Kuroko (a przecież dopiero się zaczyna!) oraz Kagamiego z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy. Chwiejnym krokiem udaje mu się dojść do sceny, raz tylko po drodze się potykając. Wybiera piosenkę na chybił trafił i niezgrabnie wdrapuje się na scenę, bo przecież schodki są dla słabych.

(Szukamy piosenki "UNSTOPPABLE" i włączamy)

Chociaż nawet nie spojrzał na utwór, który wybierał, trafił doskonale. Pierwsze drapieżne nuty piosenki idealnie do niego pasują i chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko.

_"Kanou sei" toka arienai kamidanomi katten da..._

Znaczki na dość sporym ekranie plazmowym, w który wyposażona jest scena, dwoją i troją mu się przed oczami, co nie zraża go jednak ani trochę.

_Konjouron nanka wa nemutaku naru ze..._

Mimo, że ziemia pod nogami zaczyna się delikatnie kołysać, jego głos jest wciąż silny, a nawet słowa piosenki nie zlewają się w jeden bełkot.

_Seizei harikitte tanoshimase te kure yo..._

Przy stoliku nikt na niego nie patrzy. Oprócz Kagamiego. Taiga jest pełen podziwu dla umiejętności muzycznych Pokolenia i jednocześnie obiecuje sobie, że on nie wyjdzie na tę scenę.

_Attouteki na chigai wakarase te yaru kara!_

Chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę, chłopak podnosi głos. Udaje mu się i teraz czuje na sobie wzrok przyjaciół.

_UNSTOPPABLE!_

"Anstopaboł? Tak to się czyta...?"

_FOOMURESU ni!_

Nie wszyscy jednak rozumieją wyrazy, które wydostają się z jego ust.

_Dare ga koyou to ore wa tomerare nai..._

Tym czasem przy stoliku zachodzi małe poruszenie, związane z otwarciem kolejnej butelki życiodajnego nektaru.

_Dare to koyou ga ore ni wa tsuyou shinai..._

Midorima bełkocze coraz bardziej niezrozumiale i coraz mniej do rzeczy, a Takao słysząc to, chichocze  
bezustannie.

_Kore ga genjitsu ja sonna doryoku mo muda daro ..._

Taiga coraz bardziej załamany, zastanawia się, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma trzeźwy z tą bandą wstawionych przygłupów.

_Muki ni naru hou ga douka shiteru ze..._

Kise, jeszcze w miarę na nogach, bo ominęła go poprzednia "kolejka", zaczyna skandować wesoło "Aominecchi! Aominecchi!".

_It's my game!_

I nikt nie zwraca uwagi na stale zmniejszający się poziom trunku w butelce, za który odpowiedzialny jest Tetsuya, mający jeszcze bardziej nieobecne spojrzenie niż zwykle.

_Akirame no waru sa wa mitome te mo yaru kedo..._

"Kto dolał mi czegoś do coli?!" rozlega się krzyk, zagłuszający nawet wycie Aomine.

_Kanjouron nanka ja doushiyou mo nai..._

"Kagami-kun, pomyślałem, że mógłbyś się trochę rozerwać..._hip..."_

_Shoubu ni naru nante omoccha inai kara..._

"Dużo tu tego wlałeś?! Jak ja cię teraz do domu odstawię?"

_Anmari SHOBO kute gakkari sasen na yo?!_

"_Hip... _możemy... pójść do ciebie" słysząc te słowa, Taiga otwiera szeroko oczy_,_nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

_UNSTOPPABLE!_

Głośny ryk zwraca uwagę widowni i odciąga ich spojrzenia od rozgrywającego się dialogu.

_Seorii wa nai!_

"Pieprzyć to" podsumowuje rezolutnie Kagami i gestem prosi kelnera o kolejną czarkę.

_Iitai koto wa ore ni katte kara ie..._

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi!" wykrzykuje Ryota coraz głośniej.

_Kekka ga subete ore wo koutei shiteru..._

I nagle, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich... wstaje z krzesełka, imitując jakieś cheerlederskie układy.

_Kore ga kotae daro iikagen ni unzari da..._

Imitując, bo model po spożyciu procentów nie jest najzgrabniejszą osobą na świecie...

_Kuraitsuku hou mo munashiku nai ka?_

Ale nikogo to nie obchodzi. Szczególnie Daikiego, bo on spogląda łakomie na wigibasy swojej blondynki  
niezależnie od jej stanu.

_In my game!_

Wbrew jego słowom, wygląda na to, że w tym wypadku to jednak gra Kagamiego i Kuroko, mimo, że  
mulat robi w okół siebie całkiem spore zamieszanie.

_Shoujiki kocchi ga kiitsukau ze sorosoro kimari da..._

Między tymi dwoma dzieje się coś dziwnego. Drobniejszy chłopak stał się bardziej "klejący", a Takao  
głośno rozprawia na temat tego, co jest przyczyną spąsowiałych policzków Taigi.

_Sukoshi wa honki de yareru katte zenzen ka..._

Ale Aomine na to nie pozwoli! To jego gra, on miał im teraz pokazać i on to zrobi. Raz w życiu odniósł porażkę przez tego czterobrwiowego trylogdytę (cóż za trudne słowa człowiek poznaje po kilku łykach)...

_Dare ga koyou to ore wa tomerarenai..._

... To nie pozwoli, żeby to stało się znowu!

_Dare to koyou ga ore ni wa tsuyou shinai..._

Chociaż prywatnie zakopali topór wojenny i można by powiedzieć, że prawie się zaprzyjaźnili, to dla Daikiego było oczywiste, że jest pod każdym względem lepszy.

_Konna genjitsu ja donna doryoku mo muda daro..._

W sumie, już pokazał, że, w przeciwieństwie do tego idioty, może odważyć się wejść na scenę, czego ten tchórz nigdy nie zrobi.

_Muki ni naru hou ga douka shiteru ze It's my game!_

* * *

Kończy piosenkę i szybko wraca do stolika. Od razu trafia do swojego - to się chwali.

Łapie swoją blondynkę w objęcia, a ona w odpowiedzi piszczy zaskoczona. Razem zwalają się na jedno małe krzesełko.

- I co, pokazałem wam? - szczerzy zęby ciemnoskóry.

- No wszystko fajnie, ale gościu, załatw jeszcze butelkę, bo zaczyna mnie suszyć... - mruczy Takao.

- Czy ktoś widział Kuroko? - dopytuje się Taiga.

Panuje atmosfera jak na weselu u ciotki nad ranem - wszyscy mówią, nikt nie słucha. Tylko Midorima pochrapuje na krześle.

- Ah, a twoja zguba chyba stoi tam. - Ryouta wskazuje palcem na scenę, gdzie z mikrofonem w dłoni stoi niebieskowłosy.


End file.
